Happily Ever After
by ginnylol123
Summary: This story is about Emma and Hook starting a relationship. Set after 3x22. What will happen if another person is going to be a part of their relationship? Would they take it well? CaptainSwan fiction. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Just Give It A Go

Just Give It A Go

It had been almost a month since the defeat of Zelena. Neither Emma nor Hook wanted to talk about the kiss they shared outside Granny's. They clearly had feelings for each other but neither of them was brave enough to deal with them, or at least, _talk_ about them. This was why Emma needed a mother-and-daughter conversation with Mary Margret. She was her mother, but she was more like a friend to her, a friend that she could share anything about.

There's a soft knock on the door at Mary Margret's loft, interrupting her afternoon reading time. Mary Margret rushed to answer the door and found Emma standing outside, and she seemed rattled and distraught.

"I need to talk with you." Emma uttered.

"Come on in. What is it that you want to talk about?" asked Mary Margret, while offering a warm hug before Emma could find herself a place to sit down.

Emma's face was completely blank, owing to the surprising hug from Mary Margret. "Um… about relationship problems? I thought that was the most common topic in mother-daughter talks, wasn't it?"

"Oooohh, looks like our princess has a romantic interest." Mary Margret was very intrigued to know who the lucky guy was. "Do I know him?"

"It's Hook," said Emma, in her plain tone.

"Hook…the pirate? Good for you, Emma." Knowing that her daughter was seeing Hook, it's somehow a relief to Mary Margret.

"We're not dating, just so you know. We kissed. That's all."

"So you want to talk about it?" said Mary Margret, in her playful tone.

"Yeah, that's what I'm here for. I think I like him. But I'm just not sure it's a good thing. I don't want to start a new relationship yet, not after what happened to Neal. I don't think it's a good timing. That's all."

"Love never has a good timing. When the time is right, it will find you. No matter you want it or not. Emma, you have to try and make this work if you think you really like him. Don't let the opportunity slip away. I'm telling you from my experience. Just think this through tonight. He deserves a chance."

"Yeah, I get that. Thanks Mary Margret," said Emma, with a faint smile on her face, Then she walked towards the door and reached for the door knob. "I'll call you if I need to talk again."

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Storybrooke.

Shortly after she arrived at Granny's, Emma knocked on door on Hook's room. A sleepy Hook opened the door and welcomed her inside. "What have I done to have a stunning lass like you visiting on this beautiful day?"

"Stop the sweet talk, Hook," She rolled her eyes at him. "I have something to tell you."

"Why the serious face, love. Relax." He still didn't know what was all that about.

"What I'm about to tell you isn't something of a joke. I _am _serious about this."

Sensing the seriousness in her voice, he knew he couldn't run away from having this conversation any longer, one that he tried very hard to avoid.

"That night outside Granny's, when you said you traded your Jolly Roger for a magic bean so that you could come back to find me, I was really touched. I didn't know you cared that much about me, not until that night. I know how much the Jolly Roger means to you. Now when I think about it. I believe that you should be given a chance,_ we_ should be given a chance to work things out. What do you say?"

There, she said it. She wanted to give it a shot, no matter good or bad in the end. She just wanted to try. _Try to be happy._ She knew she could find happiness with him, Killian Jones. She was just too afraid to confront her feelings for him. Right now all she needed was a Yes from him. She was waiting for his reply.

"What can I say, love? When a man is offered a chance to court a lady, who wouldn't accept it?" A very simple answer. But that's all she wanted or needed to hear.

Emma was too excited and rushed into his arms. They almost fell onto the ground because he was caught off guard.

"That was one unexpected reaction, love," putting on a big, charming grin on his face. He then wrapped his good hand around her waist tightly, like he's afraid of letting her go.

"I thought you're gonna turn me down," tears of joy fell from her face.

"Why on earth would I do that, Emma? My heart has always been with you since our little adventure in Neverland. _Always_."

She cupped his face with her hands. "A pirate really knows how to please his wench." She smiled with affection.

"Of course, love. Perhaps I can show you _many other ways_ that a pirate pleases his lady," said Hook, with a mischievous smile hanging on his handsome face, while pointing at the bed with his other hand.

Emma tapped his forehead lightly. "We'll get down to that step eventually. Just _not_ now."


	2. Chapter 2: A Fresh Start

A Fresh Start

In order to have more privacy to herself and her new-found lover, Emma needed her own place. She remembered that Henry was looking for apartments for them. She dug out her cellphone from her pocket and texted Henry. "Meet me after school at Granny's today. This is important," then shoved it back inside her pocket.

At Granny's, Emma picked the booth they usually occupied. She ordered a black coffee for herself and a cocoa with cinnamon for Henry.

Staring at the entrance of the diner, Emma couldn't help but picture what the future for them would be like. Would Henry, Hook and her make a great family? She'd seen what he was like hanging out with Henry. She knew he'd be good around children. But would he make a good family member? She had her doubts.

Just as Emma was immersed in her little thoughts of Hook joining their close-knit family, a resounding voice of a young man filled the diner with vitality. "Mom!" That pulled Emma back to reality.

"Hey kid, how's school today?" She pretended to be interested in his school life so she could take her mind off this whole "_being with Hook"_ thing for a while.

"Nothing special. You know, school is dull and boring. Ask any child in the world and they'd say the same."

"But that's where you need to go, to learn new things."

"Right. Do you have something to tell me? You sounded like this is really urgent."

"Remember you said you found us a place? Can I take a look at the listing?"

"Yes, of course." Henry took out a piece of newspaper from his school bag. "You decided to stay in Storybrooke and we're not going back to New York?"

"We're gonna stay here,kid. Storybrooke is my home. _Our_ home."

Henry grinned gleefully. He looked genuinely happy with her decision.

Emma was reluctant to stay in Storybrooke before. She wanted to go back to New York so badly. She thought New York was her home because she missed it so much after going back to Storybrooke to "break the curse". _But she was wrong._ Storybrooke was her real home. It's where her family and friends were. She wanted to stay, now that she had someone. Someone she had to stay for, and that was Killian Jones.

* * *

During her morning exercise to the docks the next day, she found Hook standing there staring at some random boats. The way he was looking at them, he seemed sad. It was like he was mourning the loss of his beloved Jolly Roger. As she was approaching him, she extended her arm to reach for his shoulder. He was totally startled.

"Did I scare you? Sorry 'bout that." Noticing something was wrong, she asked. "What is it, Killian? You seemed…distracted. Is something up?"

"No, love. Just doing some thinking." He answered with his flat and worrying tone.

"Something _is_ wrong. Talk to me, Killian!" She started to get anxious. She hadn't seen him like this before. He's so…distant. He's standing right in front of her but it felt like he's miles away.

"I take it as something about your ship? Do you miss it?"

"Aye. That I do." That was a barely audible answer.

Emma started to think that he might not be thinking straight when he decided to trade the Jolly Roger for a magic bean. "Do you think it's worth it? I mean trading your ship for me. I know how much you loved it. But trading it for me…"

"Stop the nonsense, love." He interrupted her. "Of course it is worth it! Don't you dare question the sincerity of my desire for you!" His anger began to rise from nowhere. Emma knew she had to stop pushing him. Otherwise it might be the opposite of what she hoped for.

She wished there was another way for him to cross realms without losing his Jolly Roger. She knew the Jolly Roger was more than a ship to him. It was his companion, his friend, and his love.

She shouldn't have said that. Not when all he did was finding a way to see her again. She felt so stupid for asking. Deep down in her heart, she knew the answer. _She knew it all along._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that…"

"I know, love. Don't worry about that," He pulled her into his arms and gently caressed her blonde, silky hair.

* * *

Later that night, Emma and Henry went on discussing about the apartment he found.

The apartment that he chose was really nice. It had everything she wanted. _It would be great, she thought._

"This one has three rooms, a big family room, is already furnished, and surrounded by secluded environment, the price is reasonable too. We would love it!" Henry exclaimed with excitement. "Can we go check it out tomorrow?"

"Not until you're back from school." Emma knew exactly what Henry had in mind. She cleverly put a stop to his plan.

After Emma picked Henry from school the next day, she drove them to the apartment. Henry liked it a lot. He's running around like a zoo animal on the loose.

This was the perfect place for them. She liked it. Henry liked it. That's all the reasons she needed to buy it.

* * *

After the purchase was made, they moved in immediately. As they're busy sorting through different decorations. Someone knocked on the door.

"Killian! I didn't expect to see you…here. How do you know my address?" She eyed him dubiously.

"The lad over there told me. And I brought house-warming gifts for you, my love."

"What may that be?" Emma asked, in her playful tone.

"A bottle of rum and a bottle opener?"

"You really like rum, don't you?"

He nodded, and took a step forward and requested a kiss, but Emma pushed him away.

"I haven't told him about us yet. So we're not displaying our _'affection'_ for each other in front of him until I tell him. Understood? She whispered, fearing that Henry might overhear their conversation.

"So when are you planning to do that, love?" He asked.

"Wait until he knows you better. Okay? Maybe you guys can hang out more often." She forced a bitter smile.

"Sure, love. Although I want to tell him right away but, hey, taking the lad out for some quality time together is a start, right?" He beamed delightedly.

"Thank you for understanding, Killian. By the way, there will a little house-warming gathering tonight. Will you stay and join us?

"Sure do, love." He agreed instantly.

"Maybe you can help Henry with the decorations? I'll take care of the food and drinks." She smiled with pleasure before moving into the kitchen. "Have fun decorating together!"


	3. Chapter 3: To Be Happy

**A/N: I hope I did okay for the last two chapters. I know I'm not a very good story writer but I'm trying my very best to share with all of you what I have in mind. Please forgive my grammar and choice of vocabularies. Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated. I really thank those who like my story. Your support is my motivation to continue. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

To Be Happy

They had a blast that night. With the aid of alcohol, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. When the gathering was almost over, Mary Margret signaled to the rest of the group that it's time to leave. David looked like he's rather at sea, and said, "We should stay and help Emma clean up." That was before Mary Margret shot him a _"don't you know what I mean?"_ look.

"Ohhh…right. We should probably leave, Emma." That sounded strange to Emma. Apparently Mary Margret told David about her and Hook being together. How come she expected that Mary Margret would keep this from David?

Mary Margret and David were the last two people among the group to leave. Before they left, Mary Margret turned to Henry, "hey you wanna grab a sundae at Granny's?", yielding a Yes from him.

Mary Margret gave Emma a _"we'll leave you to yourselves tonight"_ look.

There were just the two of them left in the apartment. Hook was clearly too drunk to help clean up the place. Emma decided it was too late at night to let him go back to his room at Granny's by himself, and she should let him crash on the couch tonight.

She carried him to the couch strenuously. As she was about to lay him down on the couch, he clasped her suddenly, making her unable to break free. She struggled but that was all for nothing.

He looked into her eyes and said, "I can't wait any longer, love. _I want you._" Soon after, he brushed his lips against hers, and he nipped her lips. It was a long, passionate kiss. A kiss that both of them enjoyed. She attempted to get up but soon she gave in. She was incapable of resisting him.

Their lips finally broke contact. He started unbuttoning her shirt. "Tonight I shall show you how a pirate pleases his lady…"

It was all he said at the beginning of a night of lust and sensuality.

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning, only to find Hook lying beside her in her bedroom. She sat up and shook him lightly. He opened his eyes slowly, and a splitting headache struck him. He subconsciously raised his hand to his forehead, gently massaging it.

"I thought you have a high tolerance of alcohol." Emma teased him deliberately.

"I went beyond the limit with the booze I guess. Now my head's killing me." He complained, noticing that both of them were naked, only covered by the bed sheet. "Did I _bed_ you last night?" He seemed to have no recollection about what happened earlier.

"Isn't that obvious? You're drunk. And I was a little tipsy then…one thing led to another…"

"Sorry, love. It isn't supposed to happen this way." He apologized. But he didn't have to.

"It's okay." She assured him.

But it's _not okay. _She didn't know why she did it. _Perhaps it's the alcohol, she thought._ Wait, now she's blaming it on alcohol? She knew it wasn't the real reason. Did she do it out of love? Was it because she loved him? Was she even capable of loving someone again? She didn't really know the answers for those questions.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Hey, Killian, you look like you're having a crappy hangover." She was right. He looked like hell. His face was all white and pale.

She picked up her shirt on the ground and put it back on. "I'm gonna make you some coffee to help you sober up. Don't get up, just wait here." She ordered him as if he's a child. And he did exactly what she asked.

Emma re-entered the bedroom with a fragrant cup of coffee. "Drink up, Killian. Coffee's good for hangovers." He took a sip of it. _Too bitter._ He hadn't really tasted coffee since his arrival in Storybrooke.

"Head still hurts, huh?" He gave a slight nod. "Maybe some fresh air would help. Get dressed, we're going for a walk," she said.

Walking down on the Main Street, he finally felt a bit more clear-headed, with the light breeze brushing his face.

The duo then wandered their way to Granny's. "Wanna grab a bite?" She offered.

* * *

It was a little awkward between them after what happened last night. She tried to act like it's not a big deal. But she failed. She didn't expect _that_ to happen so early on in their relationship.

Intimacy issues had always gotten the better of her. She did a lot of running away. When she'd gotten close with someone, she ran away, physically _and_ emotionally, every time. _Every bloody time!_ She didn't know if she could get rid of this nasty habit.

She wanted to change, at least for this man she cared about.

"Made up your mind on the food already, beautiful?" He was the one who broke the silence.

She paused for a second before answering. "Um…yeah. Let's order."

"Don't you think we really need to talk about it, love?" He reached for her hand on the table.

"This is really not the right time, _or place_. We'll talk about it later." She panicked. She didn't want to have this conversation at the moment.

"Aye. As you wish." He looked somewhat…discouraged.

They finished their meal quietly. Before they said goodbye, he reminded her, "you know where to find me if you want to talk." She acknowledged that simply by nodding.

After they went in different directions, "maybe it's time to tell Henry," she murmured to herself. She called Henry. No answer. Perhaps he's with Mary Margret and David. Her next destination was the loft.

Just as she was ascending the stairs, Mary Margret and David were about to take Henry out.

"Hi there, Emma! What are you doing here?" Mary Margret greeted the blonde.

"I need to speak with Henry, you guys mind giving us a minute?"

"Not at all, we're just heading out for lunch. Find us at Granny's when you're done."

After her parents left, Emma ushered Henry into the loft. "Hey kid, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, mom. Anything." Henry wore that big grin on his face, as always.

"What do you think of Killian?" She hoped he liked him.

"He's a nice guy and a fun person to be around. I like him."

Thank god he's taken a liking to Killian. That would make things easier.

"What is it, mom? Why are you asking me about him? Are you two seeing each other?" He really was a smart kid, wasn't he?

"Yeah, about that, I just wanna make sure it's okay with you."

"Why wouldn't it be? Mom, I like the guy!" This was like the best news to him, his mother finding a man that she loved.

"Really? I thought it would be too soon for me to start a relationship, when your father just…"

"You deserve to be happy, mom." He sounded just like Mary Margret.

Happy? When was the last time she felt happy? Was it the time she spent with Neal? She wasn't sure. But right now she had a chance to experience happiness again.

"Thanks, kid. Now let's get you to Granny's."


	4. Chapter 4: New Life

**A/N: I'm kinda at a loss what to include in later chapters for the story. Maybe you guys can tell me what you would like to see in the story? Just asking for some ideas lol Anyway, I hope this chapter won't fail you. I know the plot in this chapter is a little too corny but I still hope you'll like it:) Give me a review if you have any comments or ideas!**

* * *

New Life

It was another usual summer morning in Storybrooke, except for the stuffy heat. The bright sunlight reflected on asphalt roads made the heat even more unbearable. The sun looked like a great fiery ball. It almost felt like you're walking in a gigantic furnace when the sun was right above your head.

Emma was on her daily patrol around the town. She _was_ the sheriff of Storybrooke after all. As she was walking down on the Main Street, she suddenly felt this wave of queasiness in her stomach. She shrugged and blamed the amount of food she consumed earlier that morning. "I must've overeaten." She whispered to herself, and continued her petrol duty.

It wasn't long before she ran into Hook, who was ambling leisurely around the town.

Now that everyone in town knew about their relationship, _well not everyone but with Leroy (Grumpy) knowing, he'd made sure the news was broadcast to the townspeople_, they could get rid of the secrecy and be open about being together.

"Good morning, sunshine." Here it was again, his devilishly charming grin. "Is everything all right? You seem to be ailing. What can I do to help?"

"I'm fine, Killian. It's just…" She couldn't finish the sentence. Everything in front of her eyes was totally blurred. His handsome face was fading away too. She felt weak and collapsed into his warm arms. "Emma?" His voice was echoing in her head. It was the last thing she remembered hearing.

"Help! Can somebody help us?" He roared. Lucky for them, David and his pick-up truck were not too far from them. David drove their way to the hospital as fast as he could so that her daughter could receive medical attention in time.

* * *

Dr. Whale exited the ward, spotting two worried men pacing in the corridor.

Noticing the doctor's presence, Hook was anxious to know how his Emma was doing. "What happened? Why did she pass out?" He clenched his fists in nervousness.

"It's a mild heat stroke and dehydration. But as we ran a few more tests for Emma, we discovered something unexpected."

"Unexpected how?" Hook looked confused. What could possibly happen to her?

"She's _pregnant_, Mr. Pirate." Whale answered in his firm and definitive tone. "She's not too far along. I believe that she's about six weeks pregnant. She probably didn't know."

Receiving the shocking news, David's face was like _"I can't believe that you knocked up my daughter"_, and he looked like he's going to punch Hook in his face.

Hook slid open the ward door. His beloved Emma was lying on the bed. Her complexion as pale as death. Hook rushed to her bedside and gripped her hand in anxiety. When Emma became unconscious in his arms, he felt like watching Milah having her heart ripped out and died again. He couldn't stand the fear of losing his love again.

Emma slowly re-gained consciousness. She had no idea how she got to the hospital. "Killian, what am I doing here?"

"You passed out earlier. David gave us a lift here," he said, eying David simultaneously.

"Is something wrong with me?" She asked.

"Keep calm and try not to panic at what I'm about to tell you." She nodded.

"You're with child, dear Emma. _Our_ child." He tried to sound placid but he couldn't hide his joy of being a father.

But Emma wasn't over the moon at the news. She stared at him blankly. She didn't know how to react to this shocking news. _Another child._ She had merely bonded with Henry. She wasn't ready for another baby. This was not the time for a pregnancy, especially an unplanned one.

Perceiving her unusual reaction, Hook turned to David, "Do you mind leaving us alone for a while, Charming?"

After David left the room, Hook looked into Emma's eyes and said, "Is it that you don't want this baby?" _Perhaps she just didn't want to have a baby with me, he murmured in his mind._

"Of course I want this baby, Killian. It's _our_ baby. How can I not want this baby? I just need a little time. I'm…I'm not the motherly type. Look what I did with Henry. I'm not sure I can be a good mother." Her upper body was seen jerking and tears began to flow down her face.

He hugged her gently and patted her back. "You will be a great mother. I swear to you." He wiped away the tears on her face. "You don't have to do this alonelike you did the last time, I am here for you and the baby, always am and always will be."

She almost forgot how good this man was to her. Everything he did was for her. He always put her first. He cared about her more than he did himself. She then remembered the time when Zelena cursed his lips but he didn't tell her because he cared about her and her family. She should have faith in him, in _them_, that they could do this together. With him, she could face anything._ He was her courage._ It's time to let go of the fear of uncertainty. It's time to believe in them.

She smiled at him. "I know you'll be there for me, Captain. Maybe I just need a reminder that you'll never leave my side."

"Well what you need is what you shall have, love." He kissed her on her lips. "Is that enough for a reminder?" he said jokingly. She pulled him closer to her, "No, I need more," and gave him a much deeper kiss.

* * *

Moments later, the Charming family gathered at Emma's room. Clearly David just called everyone to tell them the big news.

"How are you feeling, Emma?" Mary Margret was extremely worried. She rushed to the hospital as soon as she received David's call. She'd asked Ruby to babysit Neal when she was leaving for the hospital in a hurry.

"I'm fine, Mary Margret."

"I find that when people say that they don't actually feel fine but are just trying to be reassuring." Mary Margret shot back.

"I _am_ fine. Ask Whale all you want. I'm sure he agrees with me," she replied smugly.

"So…mom, I'm having a sibling? That's so exciting! Now I have something to brag about at school!" Henry was as happy as a lark. He always wanted a little brother or sister. He found babies incredibly adorable, especially after his little uncle Neal was born.

Regina joined the conversation, "I think congratulations are in order now, for the savior and the pirate." Regina initiated a round of applause for the new parents-to-be.

"Another royal baby on the way," Mary Margret added. "Good things keep happening after that wicked witch is gone."

The evening approached quietly. As the group was about to leave, David turned to Hook, "Take good care of her, otherwise you know who will come after you."

"Aye, consider it done, mate." David shot him a bright smile before walking out of the room. He knew his daughter would be in good hands.

Left alone in the ward, Hook was sitting beside Emma. "Isn't it a miracle? You're creating a new life as we speak." He lightly rubbed her still-flat stomach.

"Yes, it is. A miracle that _we_ created together."


	5. Chapter 5: An Old Acquaintance

**A/N: Sorry for the wait since the last update. I've been doing research on a baddie I'm thinking of including. I may need some time to figure out details about the later parts of my story so I apologize for not updating frequently. Please leave reviews for me to improve the story****J**

* * *

An Old Acquaintance

After Emma was discharged, Hook escorted her back to her apartment. He ushered her to the couch and made her sit down. "The doctor instructed you to have enough rest for the sake of the baby. Don't over-exert yourself. Just remember to rest." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's late. I think it's time for you to call it a night, love." Having Hook around while she's pregnant was like having another mother telling her the do's and don'ts. It would even more annoying when he and Mary Margret were around at the same time. They would just nag her about everything.

To get Hook to leave as soon as possible, she obediently followed what he said. He led her into the bedroom. He covered her with the quilt and quickly put her to sleep.

He crept his way to the living room and allowed himself a sip of his rum. He imagined what his life would be with Emma and their child. Having a child call him "Father" would be the second most wonderful thing in the world. _The most wonderful thing in the world would be Emma being the mother of his child. _He chuckled at his thoughts.

Soon after he took another mouthful of rum, he dug out a ring from a pocket of his leather jacket. He stared at the ring. It was encrusted with rubies. He got hold of it back in his pirate life many years ago. It reminded him of someone. _Milah._ It was the ring that he could never put on her finger. Now this ring had another chance to be on somebody else's finger, the woman he truly loved, Emma Swan. What he needed at the moment was the right timing for him to pop the question.

* * *

The bright sunlight seeped through the thin linen curtain and shone on Emma's silky skin. She lazily opened her eyes and rubbed them lightly. She took a glimpse at the alarm clock. "10 am? Are you kidding me?" Obviously the alarm didn't go off, or it _did_ go off but she just ignored it. Anyway, she got out of bed and freshened herself up. She randomly put on some clothes from her wardrobe and left for the station.

Sitting in her little yellow bug, she realized that she still hadn't eaten anything. She pulled over near Granny's Diner, and picked up a take-out bagel. Just as she went on to order a black coffee, Ruby yelled, "Hey Emma, no coffee! You're pregnant!"

"Right, it must've slipped my mind. Thanks for the reminder." She smiled awkwardly. She turned back to Granny. "Then I'll just have the bagel."

Inside the station, Emma glanced round the office, only to find David immersing himself in his paperwork. "Good morning, David," she greeted. "Sorry I'm late. I kind of overslept."

He looked up from the files. "It's fine. Not much work to be done anyway. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I had a good night's sleep." She looked a bit more bouncy than the day before.

"Good to see you back on your feet. Just so you know you can take as much time as you need if you feel under the weather." She nodded, acknowledging his offer.

* * *

On his way to the diner, Hook bumped into Tinker Bell as she was leaving the nunnery.

She was delighted to see him. He bowed before Tink. "My greetings, Lady Bell."

"Hello, Captain." She greeted back. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Me neither. Why are you staying at the nunnery anyway?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Blue's training me in magic. I haven't used any in years," she answered bitterly. "Now that I'm a fairy again, I'm going to need more practice."

"I assume you are hungry after magic practice? I'm going to Granny's. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure. I think we have a lot of catching up to do. I wonder what happened to you after you left Neverland." She seemed quite curious about his life after their brief encounter there.

"Well, let's get going then."

* * *

"So what happened after you and your brother went back to your land?"

"My brother…He died shortly after we went back to our land. That's when I started my life as a pirate." He's still emotional when speaking about his brother. Liam was a hero to him. He looked up to that man. His death was a tremendous shock to him.

"I'm so sorry that I brought it up. I didn't know…" She felt terrible having the man talking about his great grief, picturing that moment again.

"It's alright, love. I had let go of the pain." His frowning eyebrows smoothed out a little. "And I met someone after I began my journey across the ocean."

"How did you two meet? What was she like? Tell me about her!"

"Her name was Milah. We met in a village tavern. I told her stories about the places I'd been and she was fascinated by them, then we fell in love. But then she was killed by Rumplestiltskin." Speaking of Milah's death, he was dejected and clenched his fist in anger and sadness. Two of the most important people in his life were gone. He thought Milah would be a great companion to him during the voyage. He thought they could spend a lifetime together. They could've had a wonderful life together. _Till death do them part_.

"If you'll excuse me, Lady Bell, I'll have to use the lavatory," he asked politely. He stood up and walked towards the restroom at the back of the diner.

"Hello, Killian." A familiar voice came from behind. He turned around and found an unexpected person standing there.

"Ve…Vera?" He looked at the woman in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were…"

"Dead?" She cut him off. "No, I wasn't, if that's what you think. I ran away because I wasn't sure if I wanted a life with you. But now I'm sure I do! I regretted leaving you. There's not a day that went by that I didn't miss you. It was the worst decision I've ever made."

"But Vera, I have someone in my life already."

She panicked.

"I'm sure whoever she is, she doesn't deserve you. _I am the one who should be with you,_" she lashed out.

* * *

**Don't hate me for it just yet! I know this VERA person may not be the best addition to the story but I think a love story needs a ****_crazy_**** ex-girlfriend to spice it up. Hope you won't stop reading my story! If you really hate this idea, just leave a review and let me know…**

**p.s. There will be no updates for next week because I will be busy dealing with college application stuff. Sorry about that xp**


	6. Chapter 6: Big Trouble Ahead

**A/N: I finally finished one chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I wrote it at work so it's a bit shorter than previous chapters. And I apologize for any grammatical/spelling mistakes. Hope you like it! Comments are always appreciated.**

* * *

Big Trouble Ahead

_"__I'm sure whoever she is, she doesn't deserve you. I am the one who should be with you." _Her words were lingering in Hook's mind. While Emma was sleeping soundly in his arms, his eyes were wide open. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't help but think Vera was going to drive a wedge between him and Emma, but he had no idea what Vera was up to…

Staring at Emma's still-flat stomach, he swore to himself that no matter what Vera had planned, he would never let her hurt their unborn baby.

The clock on the nightstand showed it was 4 a.m. It was still very early, but Emma was awake. Her stomach felt like hundreds of butterflies dancing inside. She bolted up and rushed to the washroom. She finally felt more comfortable after she emptied the content in her stomach. _Damn morning sickness_,_ she thought._

"Are you feeling alright, love?" Hook said, looking at Emma worriedly outside the bathroom.

"I'm fine." Another wave of nausea hit her. Her voice was stifled by vomiting. "… Sorry about waking you."

"This shouldn't be your concern right now." He patted her back. "Feeling better now?" She nodded lightly. He helped her stand on her feet. She looked pallid and tired.

"Go back to bed and get more sleep, love," he said, with a gentle tone.

* * *

Hook and Emma were in their usual spot in Granny's. Ruby approached the booth with a plate of typical American breakfast.

"Here you go, Emma. Eat up! The baby will be stronger if you eat more." Ruby gave a warm smile. "Everybody is getting pregnant these days. First Aurora, then Snow, now you. Isn't it great?" She continued. "I hope I'll have a baby someday," she added, drily.

Suddenly a voice interjected. "Stop chit-chatting and get over here to clean the tables!"

"I should go _before Granny kills me_. See you guys around!" said Ruby, and headed for the bar table.

Hook pushed the plate of breakfast towards Emma, whose pregnant stomach got triggered by the greasy smell of bacons. She made her way to the bathroom in great discomfort.

Emma washed her face afterwards. She spotted another woman in the bathroom. The blonde woman was leaning on the bathroom wall, staring at Emma. She was tall and pretty. But Emma didn't remember seeing her in Storybrooke before. _Perhaps the pregnancy's making me forgetful, she thought._

The woman accosted Emma. "How far along are you?" She smiled nicely.

"Six... weeks, but how did you…?" Emma was perplexed at how that woman knew she was pregnant.

"I guessed. From the sounds of what you're doing in there," she pointed at the toilet stall, "I assume that's morning sickness. I guess I'm right about that after all." She gave a faint smile. "And you look exhausted. Morning sickness and fatigue are the tell-tale signs of pregnancies." She sounded just like a professional doctor.

"How do you know this much about pregnancies? Are you a doctor?" She became curious about the woman standing in front of her.

"No, I'm just telling you from my experience. I have two children myself." She fished out her purse from her handbag and took out a photo of her and two little girls. "They're my daughters," she showed Emma the photo, "aren't they adorable?"

"Yeah they look just like you! What's your name, by the way? I feel like we really get along. And maybe you can share more about your pregnancies with me later!" Emma was surprised at how quick they had bonded with each other.

"I agree. You're like a sister that I never had. Oh, and my name, uh... is Vera," said the blonde woman, who offered Emma her hand. After they shook each other's hand, she wrote down her phone number on a piece of paper she found in her bag and shoved it into Emma's hand. "Call me if you wanna talk."

_Nobody knew that a blonde trouble was coming. Except Hook._


	7. Chapter 7: Disagreement

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a long time because I went to two orientation camps. I hope you guys are not mad at me lol Anyway my mind's totally blank after returning from the camps. This is just a short chapter generated from a movie I just watched. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Disagreement

_8 weeks…_

After finishing a simple home-made dinner, Emma decided to have a movie night with Hook. She stood on tiptoe and was trying to reach the box of DVDs on the top of the dresser.

"Emma!" he yelled suddenly. "What on earth are you trying to do?"

She was totally astounded. "Wow you scared the hell out of me. Why are you yelling?"

"What you were doing was dangerous. You could've gotten hurt. You should've asked me for help."

"Well I'm not hurt now, am I? Stop treating me like a child."

"I'm supposed to look after you, Emma. Now it's me taking care of you. In addition, I'm taller than you are so I can take the box down effortlessly." He teased jokingly.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "start picking a movie for tonight," she ordered.

Finally they agreed to watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_, much to his delight. He thought it would be fun to watch other pirates, even if they're just fictional.

Throughout the whole movie, Hook kept pointing at the TV screen saying _"Pirates don't do that."_ or _"They have it wrong about pirates."_ In spite of all the "mistakes" in the movie, he seemed to be entertained. When the movie ended with the closing credit sequence, Hook discovered that Emma had already dozed off, sleeping as sound as a baby. In order not to wake her, he stood up and tried not to make too much noise. He carried her in his arms and took her back to the bedroom. He gently put her on the bed and tucked her in. Before he left the room, he took a quick glance at the calendar on the nightstand. The next day was marked "Doctor's appointment". _Why didn't she tell him? He had the right to know. He was the father._ He became offended at the thought of Emma not telling him something that important.

He stormed out of the apartment, wasn't sure where he would go.

* * *

_Emma was in a dark room, so dark that she couldn't even see her own hands. She tried to escape, but there're no doors or windows. She was stuck in this terrible room. She attempted to cry for help. But she couldn't make a sound. It's like having her vocal cord removed. Suddenly a strong beam of ray appeared and a masked woman came out of nowhere. She was drawing near her step by step…"Ahhhhh!" The woman stabbed her and then disappeared into thin air. She was left to die…_

She was roused from sleep and bolted upright. She was sweating a lot and panting as if she had just run a marathon. She looked around and was not able to find the usual sight of Hook lying next to her. "Hook?" She called out his name. No response. "Hook, are you there?" She called him again. Only silence responded her.

She went out to the living room, hoping to find him there. But there's no one else. She burst into tears. That was the first time that Hook wasn't here when she needed him. _Dammit, Hook doesn't have a phone._ She had no way to reach him. Hook not being around her made her anxious. The sense of insecurity was overwhelming.

She put on her iconic red leather jacket and set out to look for Hook.

* * *

Hook wandered in the town and later found himself at the docks. He always found looking at the sea very soothing and helped clear his mind.

He kept thinking of reasons why Emma didn't tell him about the doctor's appointment. _Perhaps it just slipped her mind, it happens to pregnant women, he thought._

"Hook? What are you doing here? I thought you were at home."

"_I was_ until I saw the calendar of yours. You have to meet with the doctor tomorrow but you didn't tell me, what, like you forgot? How can you not tell me something like that?" He blurted out. "Do I mean anything to you at all?"

His harsh words were crushing her heart. How could he say that to her?

"Why are you saying that? You're everything to me, Killian. You're the father of my child, for God's sake!" Her eyes fogged, tears started to flow like a river, thanks to the free floating hormones inside her body. She tried so hard not to cry in front of him, but obviously she failed. She didn't want to have her weakness exposed to him. "You're not supposed to find out this way. I was going to tell you after the movie, I didn't know I would fall asleep!"_She sounded reasonable._ But Hook was too upset to try to make sense of it.

"From where I stand, I'd say you're excluding me." He said coldly. "You should probably go home. I need some time alone."

"But Hook…"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore,_ Swan_." He cut her off. Was he really angry at her? He hadn't called her Swan since they're together. "Just go home." His voice was emotionless. It scared her.

She couldn't sleep that night. She didn't understand why Hook was so mad. She thought he kind of overreacted. She needed to talk to somebody. Grabbing her phone on the nightstand, she was going to call Mary Margret. _But wait, if I call her, then she'll tell David. And David's gonna go after Hook, she thought. _Instead of calling Mary Margret, she decided to call someone else.

She scrolled through the contacts in her phone and dialled a number.

A voice came from the other end of the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Vera, it's Emma. Can we talk?"

"Of course!" An evil grin played over Vera's lips…


	8. Chapter 8: An Evil Plan

An Evil Plan

Emma sat outside the doctor's office, but Hook wasn't by her side. Instead, a slim woman sat beside her.

"Emma Swan?" Emma heard her name being called by the nurse. "Please go inside. The doctor's waiting for you." The nurse politely smiled to her.

"Do you want me to go in with you or you rather have me stay here?" The slender figure asked Emma. Noticing her somewhat disappointed look on her face, the woman volunteered, "I should go in with you. The two women then went inside.

* * *

"Hello, Ms Swan," the doctor greeted, "good to see you back for a regular check-up. And I see you have brought company. How are you feeling recently? Any signs of morning sickness?"

"Yeah, I've had it like once or twice so far."

"That's perfectly normal. Now, let's see how the baby's doing, shall we?" The doctor instructed Emma to lie on the examination chair. The doctor squeezed some green jelly onto her stomach and had the ultrasound wand moving around.

"Here," the doctor pointed at the monitor, "is your baby, this tiny little dot here. You're gonna meet him or her in eight months' time!"

Staring at the monitor, Emma finally felt the joy of being a mother for the first time, not that she didn't enjoy raising Henry, but all she felt was betrayal when she's carrying Henry. _This wouldn't be like the last time. Hook wasn't gonna betray me, she thought._

The doctor continued, "I must warn you, Ms Swan, that miscarriages mostly occur in the first trimester. You should be really careful about everything. Even a minor accident could result in a miscarriage."

"Yes I'm aware of that. I can take care of myself." She sounded confident, like she always was. _But what she wasn't aware of was the spite of someone who she thought to be a friend._

* * *

Although she only went to the doctor's this morning, she was exhausted when she got home.

"So this is your home. It's so nicely decorated. I wish I had the same sense of beauty as you do," the woman was astounded by the decorations. "Um… do you mind if I pour myself a cup of tea?" The woman asked nicely.

Emma slumped down in the couch. "Sure, Vera. Help yourself out!" She took out the ultrasound photo her doctor made for her. Staring at the photo, she thought of Hook again. She hated the feeling that Hook wasn't around watching her back.

Suddenly Vera's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hey Emma, are you hungry? I was thinking that maybe you want to eat after spending the morning at the doctor's office."

"Yeah. I thought of heading to Granny's for lunch, but now that you volunteer to cook…"

"Just sit back and wait for a while. This shouldn't take long." Vera headed to the kitchen.

"Do you cook a lot?" Emma wondered what life was like for Vera, possibly a full-time mother.

"Hell yeah! I've got two little girls to feed! _They're big eaters_." A lot of clanking of cooking utensils came from the kitchen.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine. Just rest and wait for the food being brought to you."

A few minutes passed and Vera broke the silence again. "I'm making corn soup. I hope you like it." Meanwhile, Vera dug out a little vial with powder inside from her pocket. "Putting this in the soup will kick it up a notch," she said to herself, sprinkling the content of the vial into the pot.

Vera served Emma a bowl of fragrant corn soup and sat down at the other side of the table with another bowl of soup. "Let's eat before the soup gets cold."

_Just take a sip of it and kiss the darling baby of yours goodbye forever. Just drink it!_ As Emma was about to drink it and had the spoonful of soup near her mouth, Vera thought that her ploy was very successful without a doubt. _Now I can get my man back. Killian Jones is mine, for all eternity._


End file.
